


The start of something new

by hangrua



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/pseuds/hangrua
Summary: Woojin thinks Jeon Woong is cute in their first meeting, and everything happens from there.





	1. Their first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A series for AB6IX Jeon Woong and Park Woojin. Half is based on reality, haft is my imagination.  
> Mainly fluff, cause these two are cuties.

“ _Such a cute person_ ” is the first thought that pops in Woojin’s mind when he sees the new member. Jeon Woong, last name Jeon, first name Woong (as Donghyun said) has been the talk of the town whenever four of them gathered recently. To be honest Woojin feels a bit uneasy since he’s always so afraid of strangers and being the only one who doesn’t seem to be close with the new member doesn’t help him at all.

 

Their first proper greeting, ironically is at the tokbokki shop near Brand New Music headquarter. Woojin and others are diving in the mouth-watering hotpot and talking randomly when Jeon Woong opens the door and approaches their table cautiously. Daehwi signs him to sit next to Woojin, who quickly pulls a chair out for him. “ _He smells so good_ ”, Woojin suddenly takes a (very) deep breath.

 

“Woong ah, this is Woojinnie.”

 

Youngmin’s introduction successfully pulls the younger back to reality. Woojin can feel the fabric moving against his sweater as the new member leans forward to meet his eyes, greets him with a friendly smile.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello.”

 

Woojin replies shyly, tries so hard to turn a deaf ear to the rapid heartbeat in his chest and of course loud laughter from Daehwi. He averts his eyes everywhere except the one he supposes to look at, gets into conversation with a (un)surprisingly awkward tone.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I am 23.”

 

“I am 21 years old. Yeah.”

 

The high tone from Jeon Woong is too tender compared to the low register in his voice, Woojin notices. He’s about to ask more, only to be interrupted by a stupid question from Daehwi.

 

“You are 21?”

 

Woojin throws a scornful look toward the younger, quite can’t believe he actually just asked that. Daehwi seems not to bother, quickly asks another question, “Aren’t you 22?”

 

“I am 22.”, Donghyun calmly replies, hands are still busily picking noodles from the pot. The youngest immediately attacks their leader with an innocent “Then Youngmin hyung is…”, which is returned by a powerless shut. Woojin chuckles at the scene, turns his attention back to the meat inside his plate when Jeon Woong's laugh interrupts his action, a tender punch is landed on his elbow. He jumps in his seat, sends a confused “ _Why did you do that_ ” to the older. Jeon Woong is startled as well, quickly apologies then laughs out loud to hide his embarrassment.

 

Woojin lowers his head, tries his best to stop himself from beaming. He has a fear for stranger, which includes all kinds of verbal and physical contact. He's supposed to dislike this unexpected touch, but much to his surprise, it doesn’t feel too bad. Jeon Woong’s touch was too soft that it’s almost insensible, yet still sends hundreds of butterflies into his stomach. It’s quite unimaginable, how he can be affected easily by a person who he just met for around ten minutes. But he has to admit Jeon Woong is indeed a cute person, his face remains Woojin of a puppy, the one that he wants to keep inside his pocket and take care everytime. Woojin shakes his head furiously, shudders by his own thoughts. He shoves a bunch of food into his mouth to stop himself from noticing and craving for more from the older.

 

Woojin thinks he might go crazy.

 

Maybe he would go crazy for Woong.


	2. They’re gonna be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to hold an introduction meeting for Woojin and Woong. Donghyun, being a protective mom like usual, steals glances at his same age friend once a while, and luckily witnesses the cutest thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written under Donghyun's POV  
> This chapter focuses more on AB6IX's relationship than just 2woo.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

Youngmin often teases that Donghyun acts like Woong’s mother.

 

Back when they were having MXM concerts, Donghyun already felt the urge of taking care of Woong despite being one-year younger. Maybe because they are both from Daegu and around the same age, or maybe just because Woong’s soft personality can melt anyone’s heart, not to mention his passion and determination on stage can capture every attention.

 

That time was one of the most precious times of both Youngmin and Donghyun.“ _You two will debut as a duo_ ”, Donghyun remembered crying all night at home after the announcement. It felt so magical, when they finally could stand on their prolonged dream stage, introduce them as a member of an idol group and perform their own songs. No more waiting and no more doubting, the two tried to enjoy the stage as if tomorrow never comes.

 

“This is insane”, Donghyun whispered while reaching his arm out for some potato chips. It was one fine spring night, Youngmin and him spent some rare leisure time in the dorm, laying under the stars with snacks scattering around. Everything suddenly became overwhelming as MXM already finished their final official schedule last week, Woojin and Daehwi were moving their stuffs back to BNM’s dorm and the four of them just had their debut discussion meeting with Mr. Rhymer. All these bittersweet emotions were stirring inside their stomach as if they were on the roller coaster, lancing forward without any warnings. Excited? Of course. Nervous? Without a doubt.

 

“I know”, Youngmin replied, “Can’t believe we’re debuting again.”

 

“Yeah, with five members.”, Donghyun smiled, “Do you have anyone in mind already?”

 

Mr. Rhymer announced that they would re-debut as a group of five, which was not a surprise. They were all well-aware of the empty spot that four of them couldn’t fill up completely. They needed someone to be the last perfect puzzle, and Mr. Rhymer actually asked for their suggestions among BNM’s trainees. They stayed still for a while, enjoyed the comfortable silence hanging in the air. Suddenly someone dashed into Donghyun’s mind, and Youngmin didn’t fail to notice the bright flash in the younger’s eyes.

 

“You have someone, don’t you?”, Youngmin asked with a teasing tone, “Hyunnie I know that smile.”

 

Donghyun let out a mischievous laughter. The older knows him so well.

 

“Jeon Woong.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Jeon Woong”, Donghyun repeated in a firmer tone, “I want to debut with him.”

  


 

“Oh, I haven’t thought about that kid.”

 

The response from Mr.Rhymer turned them down a bit. The competition in idol industry is getting fiercer and only being talented in music is not enough. The image, the contrast charisma, the harmonization between the members and etc, there are so many more things need to considered. They have to, no, MUST prove to their CEO that Woong is their last puzzle.

 

So when CEO Rhymer agreed to give Woong a chance to show his ability, Donghyun was literally freaking out. He jumped around the dorm, both excitedly and nervously, and made sure to check on Woong every hour during his practice time. Youngmin had to hold him down several times, Daehwi just smiled at his promptitude and Woojin was purely confused.

  


 

They decided to hold an introduction meeting for Woojin and Woong. Since both of them are shy toward strangers, they chose their favorite tokbokki shop to create the most cozy and comfortable atmosphere for them. Daehwi suggested to let the two sit together and Woojin agreed.

 

Everything goes well despite some awkwardness at first. Woojin tries to open up and lead Woong into the conversation, and the latter replies naturally. Donghyun, being a protective mom like usual, steals glances at his same age friend once a while, and luckily witnesses the cutest thing ever.

 

After the smooth-yet-chaos introduction, Youngmin starts to explain the mission they have to accomplish. Jeon Woong listens more carefully than ever, nods his head and replies with a soft “yes” several times. For him this is vital, being able to debut or not, all his hard work can be repaid or not depends on this mission. He concentrates so much that doesn’t notice the stiff sitting posture from the boy on his left. He’s too deep in his thought that doesn’t notice the way Woojin seems to shrink in his seat, creates as much space as possible for the older. He doesn’t dare to move his left arm too much, even taking his milk near Woong’s plate by reaching out his right hand. Donghyun smiles. He knows Woojin is trying his best to calm his nerve and to not show any awkwardness in front of the newcomer. And judging from the relieved and also happy expression from Woong, Woojin is doing just fine. When people first met Woojin, they would think of him as a calm and sometimes cold person. He only observed barely talked to anyone if not necessary. But the more you get to know this kid, the more you will be touched by his sensitive thoughts and actions. To be honest, they are all afraid that this won’t work, that they would end up fail to meet their CEO’s expectation. But hearing loud laughters from his friends, his colleagues, his soon-to-be group members, Donghyun assures himself that there’s nothing to be worried about anymore.

 

Yeah, they are gonna be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and even ideas for the next part of the series are always welcomed ^^  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
